


Słoneczka

by wezdajtehanukredki (tehanu)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Food, Songfic, Sort Of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/wezdajtehanukredki
Summary: Pieśń na cześć złotobrązowych słoneczek, dla których było warto.





	Słoneczka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).



Nie ma rady, czasem trzeba obcych światów ugryźć chleba,  
chociaż chciałoby się czaszki lizać dno.  
Wcale nie jest mi żal ziomków, dobrze mi tu w nowym domku,  
ale jedna rzecz na Ziemi to jest to! 

Kuleczki ziemniaczane, smażone, ukochane,  
słoneczka jaśniejące, kalorii pustych kwiat!  
Co mi po galaktyce? Nie jestem pasożytem.  
To dzięki wam się zgadza bilans zysków i strat! 

I, owszem, miiiiło odgryźć czasem głowę  
Bandytom złym, co wiodą prym w przychodzeniu na gotowe. 

_Lecz_

Kuleczki ziemniaczane, smażone, ukochane,  
To dla was tu zostałem i ocaliłem świat! 

Owszem, Eddie. Przyznać muszę, że się z niego sam nie ruszę,  
bo wybrałem go specjalnie z tylu ciał.  
Kupuje mi czekoladę to chucherko moje blade  
i dba o mnie, żebym zawsze obok miał 

Kuleczki ziemniaczane, smażone, ukochane,  
słoneczka jaśniejące, kalorii pustych kwiat!  
Co mi po galaktyce? Nie jestem pasożytem.  
To dzięki wam się zgadza bilans zysków i strat! 

**Author's Note:**

> Melodię znamy wszyscy.


End file.
